dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball What If...
Dragon Ball What If... (DBWI) is created by me: ExtremeSSJ4. Dragon Ball What If... is about a event that would be change and would probably have a very different result (Example: What if Goku never hit his head or What if Bardock kill Frieza before Planet Vegeta was destroyed). There is 4 seasons so far. Each season has 10 episodes and 1 theme song. If you want to see more about Dragon Ball What if click here. You can go to the Dragon Ball What If Team Chat, see it here Note: There are seven completed stories, shown below. Notably, ExtremeSSJ4 has completed zero stories for this collection and has overall put much less effort into it than many of the other writers. While it is true that this story is often seen as ESSJ4's "legacy", in truth, he has very little to show for "Dragon Ball What If...". I suppose that is accurate, though, since ESSJ4 has never written much on this site, and what he has written is terrible. -KidVegeta (talk) 22:12, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Theme Song 1st Season- 'Fallen by 30 Seconds to Mars '''2nd Season- 'The Catalyst by Linkin Park '''3rd Season-'' ''What I've Done by Linkin Park 4th Season- ''' Season List of Episodes '''ANNOUNCEMENT: Due to the general low quality of many of the below stories, and ExtremeSSJ4 being permanently banned in disgrace from this wiki for multiple rules violations, Dragon Ball What If... will not be continued, and only the below blue links to stories are what will ever exist for this project. 'Season 1' Six out of ten of this season's stories were started. Four were not. Of the six that have pages made for them, only three (stories #3, #5, and #6) were completed. The completed stories were written by KidVegeta, DatKiddown the street, and KorintheKat. No stories by ExtremeSSJ4 were completed this season. 1. [[The Uncle Raditz (Dragon Ball What If...)|'The Uncle Raditz (incomplete)']] (What If Raditz had taken Gohan to train up instead of using him to force Goku to his side?) 2. Otherworld (never started) (What If Krillin saved Gohan from Nappa?) 3. [[A Mother's Love (Dragon Ball What If...)|'A Mother's Love']] (What If Goku's Mother came to Earth during the Pilaf Saga and killed all of Goku's child hood enemy's?) 4. [[The Price Of Immortality (Dragon Ball What If...)|'The Price Of Immortality (incomplete)']] (What If Frieza had managed to kill SSJ Goku On Namek?) 5. [[Kakarot Who? (Dragon Ball What If...)|'Kakarot Who?']] (What if Broly never held a grudge against anyone and was sent to Earth?) 6. [[Majin Piccolo (Dragon Ball What If...)|'Majin Piccolo']] (What If Dabura had turned Vegeta into stone instead of Piccolo?) 7. Warrior of Namek (never started) (What If Goku had crashed landed on Namek instead of Earth?) 8. [[Change In Fate (Dragon Ball What If...)|'Change In Fate (incomplete)']] (What If the Goku had married Bulma instead of Chi Chi?) 9. Kira (part 1) (never started) (What If Death Note happen in the Dragon Ball universe?) 10. Kira (part 2) (never started) (What If Death Note happen in the Dragon Ball universe?) 'Season 2' Four out of ten of this season's stories were started. Six were not. Of the four that have pages made for them, three (stories #3, #5, and #7) were completed. The completed stories were written by DatKiddown the street, SSJ4dude, and Destructivedisk. For the second season in a row, no stories by ExtremeSSJ4 were completed this season. 1. Too Much For A Kid! (never started) (What If Gohan lost the Kamehameha battle against Cell?) 2. Never Hit My Head (never started) (What If Goku didn't get hit on the head when he was a baby and didn't forget his mission?) 3. [[Intervention (Dragon Ball What If...)|'Intervention']] (What If Cooler intruded in Frieza's choice of exterminating the Saiyans?) 4. TBD (never started) 5. [[Father & Sons (Dragon Ball What If...)|'Father & Sons']] (What If Bardock had managed to find Raditz, recover Goku and escape Planet Vegeta before Frezia destroyed it?) 6. [[Breaking Bad (Dragon Ball What If...)|'Breaking Bad (incomplete)']] (What If Raditz was a good guy?) 7. [[Human Forces (Dragon Ball What If...)|'Human Forces']] (What If Chiaotzu went Super Saiyan 5, Tien turned into a Majin, Krillin and Yamcha fused, and then Zarbon came to Earth?) 8. The Saiya-jin In Blue (never started)(What If Bulma had been a Saiyan and survived Planet Vegeta's destruction with Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz?) 9. The Cell Games Fusion (never started) (What If The Supreme Kai had appeared to teach the Z-Warriors the Fusion Dance in the days prior to the Cell Games instead of the 25th Budokai Tournament?) 10. Buu's Destruction (never started) (What If Kid Buu killed Goku and Vegeta?) 'Season 3' One out of ten of this season's stories were started. Nine were not. The single story that was started (story #3) was completed. The completed story was written by KidVegeta. For the third season in a row, no stories by ExtremeSSJ4 were completed this season. 1. Not Your Slaves (never started) (What If Bardock and King Vegeta were able to kill Frieza and save Planet Vegeta?) 2. Prince Hero (never started) (What If Vegeta didn't let Semi Perfect Cell absorb Android 18?) 3. [[Womanhood (Dragon Ball What If...)|'Womanhood']] (What If Gohan wasnt a boy?) 4. The Odd Hero Over Earth (never started) (What If Vegeta was sent to Earth instead of Goku?) 5. Ultimate Perfection (never started) (What If Cell absorbed Super Android 13 and Super 17) 6. Android Queen (never started) (What If 18 transformed instead of 17?) 7. Fusion Unbroken (never started) (What If Vegito's fusion had never worn off?) 8. Royal Trio (never started) (What If Tarble had a twin?) 9. A Powerful Kid (never started) (What If Kid Goku had turned into a Super Saiyan while fighting King Piccolo?) 10. Goku and Goru (never started) (What if Goku and Raditz were twins and were sent to Earth together and both hit their heads?) 'Season 4' Zero out of ten of this season's stories were started. Ten were not. For the fourth season in a row, no stories by ExtremeSSJ4 were completed this season. 1. Villians Escape From HeIl (never started) (What If ALL of the Villains the Z-Warriors had ever faced escaped from Hell to Earth and battled them?) 2. Anger Premature (never started) (What If Gohan had turned into a Super Sayian in the fight with Garlic Jr instead of during his training against Cell? 3. A Force For Justice! (never started) (What If Goku had convinced Vegeta to spare Burter and Recoome and the Ginyu Force had eventually joined the Z-Warriors against Frezia as a result?) 4. Super Good (never started) (What If Fat Buu had managed to beat Evil Buu and absorbed him instead, thus creating a Super Buu with a more heroic personality?) 5. Andro Corporation vs Red Ribbon! (never started) (What if Dr Gero had been a good scientist and Bulma's father was a villain who worked for the Red Ribbon Army?) 6. Super Saiyan Prince (never started) (What If Vegeta had turned into a Super Saiyan on Namek during his fight with Frieza?) 7. Demonic Triumph (never started) (What If King Piccolo had beaten Kid Goku?) 8. Loyalty Unwavered (never started) (What If Majin Vegeta had remained utterly loyal to Babidi rather than disobey him?) 9. Another Android Survives (never started) (What If Cell had spit out 17 instead of 18 when Gohan punched him?) 10. Tri-Kamehameha! (never started) (What If Tien hadn't fainted during the fight against Super Buu and Goku had managed to use the Potara Fusion with him?) 'Season 5' Zero out of three of this season's stories were started. Three were not. For the fifth season in a row, no stories by ExtremeSSJ4 were completed this season. 1. Most Powerful Baby (never started) (What If Baby possesed Goku instead of staying in Vegeta's body?) 2. Warriors Unprepared (never started) (What If Raditz hadn't boasted to Piccolo that Nappa and Vegeta were coming to Earth?) 3. Saiyans Collide (never started) (What If Vegeta won his battle against Goku?) Movies/TV Specials 'What If Fights (TV Special):' This special is mainly about What If fights that probably aren't possible like a fight thats in the special which will be Gogeta vs Vegito. Video Games Dragon Ball Raging Blast 3 Dragon Ball Raging Blast 3 (Special Version) Trivia *Despite this story collection being started by ExtremeSSJ4, he put very little effort into it and completed zero stories. That utter disgrace puts him far behind the likes of KidVegeta and DatKiddown the street, who each completed two stories for Dragon Ball What If..., and Destructivedisk, KorintheKat, and SSJ4dude, who completed one story apiece for this collection. *The Uncle Raditz is made by ExtremeSSJ4 *Never Hit My Head is made by ExtremeSSJ3 *Otherworld is made by Afc *Change In Fate is made by AkurnaSkulblaka *The Price Of Immortality by DBZGamingAddict *Warrior of Namek by JMan2.0 (Not Confirmed yet) *The Saiya-jin In Blue is made by AkurnaSkulblaka *Human Forces is made by Destructivedisk *Kid Gohan's Revenge is made by Banjotron2000 *Villans Escape From Hell is made by Banjotron2000 *Majin Piccolo is made by KorintheKat *Too Much For A Kid! is made by ExtremeSSJ4 *The Cell Games Fusion is made by DBZGamingAddict *The Odd Hero Over Earth is made by Tailsman67 *Kakarot Who is made by DatKiddown the street *A Powerful Kid is made by Supereman *A Mother's Love was written by KidVegeta. *Womanhood was written by KidVegeta. *Goku and Goru is made by SSJ4dude *Kira is made by Supersaiyian11 *Change In Fate is so far the only episode that includes a fan-fic character *Otherworld is so far the only episode that has two authors Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball What If Team Category:Dragon Ball What If... Category:Non-canon KV Pages